


Contrite (January 24, 2018)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2018 Daily Drabbles [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Gen, Illness, Sickfic, Word of the Day Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Obi-Wan is sick. Anakin handles it. Drabble.Word of the Day: Contritefeeling or showing sorrow and remorse for a sin or shortcoming





	Contrite (January 24, 2018)

Obi-Wan sneezed, gently.

 

Anakin flinched away from him, curled up in a miserable bundle on the tiny couch in their rooms.

 

Obi-Wan was too tired to even care that Anakin was clearly uneasy being around him while he was down sick.

 

It was only a cold, and barely one, at that, but even so, the Healers had banned him from duty, or teaching, or… anything, really. He was to rest until he could walk without having to cough up a lung.

 

He hadn’t even thought that Anakin might not want to see him sick. But he was too drained to even move, so without meaning to… he fell asleep.

 

He woke hours later, shivery despite the blanket that someone (Anakin) had clearly tucked around him, and hunger gnawed at his stomach.

 

Pity, then, that even the thought of moving made his extremities feel like cooked glass noodles.

 

He stared at the ceiling for a long, long while. He didn’t really think a single coherent thought; he just was.

 

A noise from the kitchen brought him back to some kind of awareness. He didn’t move, but Anakin soon made himself known. Obi-Wan shifted, a little; Anakin immediately zeroed in on him, and disappeared back into the tiny kitchen.

 

A bowl of soup preceded him back into the room. It smelled good, at least, and Obi-Wan trusted Anakin to know what could be fed to a sick person (or, if he didn’t know, to ask).

 

He ate the soup, which was good, and then he curled back up on the couch, which was probably less good, but he didn’t have the strength even after food to move.

 

He woke the next day, marginally better, to Anakin curled into his side, keeping him warm.


End file.
